cherlloydfandomcom-20200214-history
Sirens
# "Sirens" is a single by Cher Lloyd from her second studio album Sorry I'm Late. It was premiered on March 14, 2014 on SiriusXM Hits 1, and released on March 17. Critical Reception 4Music called the song "an absolute banger" and said "the former X Factor star has already began cracking the American market with her previous album, and with her latest offering—a catchy ballad with heart and soul—a massive break seems inevitable."Kalyna Taras of ANDPOP stated "Even if you’re not the romantic type, 'Sirens' will move you. Cher's powerful, raspy voice was made for this song. A ballad about looking for love and finding a peaceful moment with the one you love, 'Sirens' hits the heart."Online site Sugarscape rated the song 10/10, claiming it "ridiculously amazing" and "quite incredible."Idolator's Carl Williott said "the production is pretty standard pop fare, with a few hints of electronics whooshing in and out, but everything evaporates for the first bars of its truly triumphant chorus, before it all swoops back in to lift the vocals even higher" and further claimed that "it was completely worth the wait." Bradley Stern of MuuMuse said that "Sirens is a soaring follow–up to 'I Wish'—and it's a proper SMASH," going on to state "striding into the speakers on a gentle guitar strum, Lloyd drops the swag shtick and supplies us instead with a full–bodied, super grown up midtempo power ballad of mega–proportions: That chorus is just, like, whooooooosh," and further labelling it "massive and glorious." Music video The music video was released on April 29, 2014. The music video for "Sirens" premiered on Lloyd's Vevo channel on 29 April 2014 and was directed by Darren Craig. Daily Mail's Sarah Bull described the music video: "'Sirens' kicks off with Cher lighting a cigarette, standing in the kitchen of her home while a group of men, including her partner, sit at the kitchen table with a bag full of drugs, discussing what to do with it. Refusing to listen to the men ponder their future, Cher instead puts out her cigarette and goes to check on her young daughter, who is soundly asleep in bed. Lyrics for the highly emotive track include, 'I'm tired, I'm growing older, I'm getting weaker every day,' and the main plot of the video is interspersed with shots of Cher crying and screaming as she attempts to cope with her situation. The video takes an ominous turn when Cher hears sirens and sees flashing lights outside the house as DEA agents prepare to make a bust. However, as the agents break down the door and burst into the property, Cher decides to protect her man, and takes the bag of drugs outside, before putting it in a barrel and setting it alight. The video comes to an end with a shot of Cher sitting on the floor cuddling her little girl." In the "Behind the Scenes" footage, Lloyd reveals that the story of the video is inspired by a similar event from her childhood, and that the young daughter in the video represents herself at a younger age. music Video reception Like the song itself, the music video for "Sirens" received highly positive reviews from critics, with many praising the honest story, Lloyd's emotional performance, and the maturity in comparison to her previous music videos. John Walker of MTV said it was "alarming to see her channel such isolation and pain" and went on to say "The Uprising Creative LLC–directed clip presents Cher as a woman in pain, silently watching the drug–dealing father of her child do 'business' in their kitchen as her world slowly crumbles around her." Idolator's Robbie Daw claimed "the video takes the whole affair to a more emotional level, as the story of a woman bound to her drug–dealing boyfriend plays out. His eventual arrest leaves Cher sobbing in a hallway, until at last she embroils herself in the whole mess by running out of the house with his stash and burns it to protect him. The final moments of the 'Sirens' visual reveal that the tie that binds Lloyd to her troubled paramour is a young daughter." Sarah Bull of Daily Mail called the video "stunning and emotive" and said that "Lloyd explored a more mature look and sound in the video". Online site Sugarscape said that it is "moody and meaningful" and suggested that "everyone in the UK's gonna be a bit like 'say whaaaaat?' when she comes back over." Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Sorry I'm Late Category:Songs Category:Sorry I'm Late singles Category:Sorry I'm Late songs Category:Sorry I'm Late Standard Edition songs Category:Sorry I'm Late Target and Japanese Edition songs